


The one where kissing makes it better

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Hurt Derek, Kinda AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough battle, the pack was hurt. Stiles happened to be there to help them. Including Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where kissing makes it better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The one where kissing makes it better](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149023) by aredblush. 



> first of all, English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistake or typos!
> 
> This is a little thing I made, originaly posted on tumblr [here ](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writting). It's based on a cute doodle made by the awesome aredblush and you can see it [right here on her tumblr.](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/post/129534972062/hi-if-you-are-still-taking-requests-hurtderek) You should check it out and if you like it, go and reblog the original posts!! 
> 
> Its short, I know, but if you like it, I cant try and do something longer with other sterek doodles.

The monster of the week was gone. The pack saved Beacon Hills again. They were at Stiles’ since the Sheriff had to work the night shift. Scott and the others went home a long time ago since their injuries were completely healed. Derek, instead, was leaning against the wall the entire time Stiles treating the pack.

  
  
Stiles finished cleaning up and went up stairs just to found Derek on his bed, growling softly.

  
  
“Dude, why are you still here? And why are you in my room? And why you look like you are dying on my bed?”

  
  
A gasp made Stiles realize why.

  
  
“Oh. You are hurt, you are not healing.” 

  
  
Derek didn’t say anything. Mostly because he was occupied holding a dislocated arm and a bleeding cheek.  

  
  
“Come here you big idiot.”

  
  
After a brief moment, Derek followed Stiles to the bathroom.

  
  
"Do you know what are you doing”  

 

“Question marks were invented for a reason Derek. And I spend a lot of time around Scott’s mom to know how putt a shoulder back in place. Anyway, why do you aren’t healing?” 

 

“Don’t know.” 

  
  
Stiles thought that was enough for now and start to clean the minor cuts on Derek’s face.

  
  
"Take this” Stiles said

  
“Why I need… “ But in a quick movement, Derek’s shoulder was in place again. “For God sake!!!“

  
“Hush you. Now come back to my room.“

  
  
They watched a movie until Stiles started to yawn. By that time, Derek’s arm was almost fine. He was sitting on the bed, ready to leave when Stiles was right in his personal space and kissed his cheek. When the realization hit Stiles, he went away in a second.

  
  
“To make it better“,  he said almost in a whisper.

  
  
For a moment, they looked at each other until Derek disappeared through the window. If Derek was blushing all the way to the loft, nobody have to know.


End file.
